This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for cleaning pipelines, e.g., sewers, storm drains, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a pipe-cleaning apparatus to be assembled on site for use in large pipelines typically associated with municipal sewage lines or storm drains, including those disposed along highways. The invention further relates to a method of using such apparatus for moving solids settled in the pipeline to a location from which it can be removed.